NOTHING'S THE SAME ANYMORE PART 5
by deetatarant
Summary: The honeymoon period......Second posting something didn't work first time


**NOTHING'S THE SAME ANYMORE 5**

Ianto had never been so embarrassed in all his life. How on Earth Jack had managed to persuade him to go shopping for a maternity bridal gown?! It just didn't bare thinking about, he was exceedingly grateful that he would never have to go into that shop again. Being ogled by the rather leery shop assistant didn't help matters and by the time he got back to the Hub he was in a rather foul mood. Bloody Gwen Cooper and bloody Torchwood and bloody Jack, why couldn't he have sent Toshiko at least she was the right gender. Ianto had not really been convinced by Jack's assurances that he could rely on the Welshman to choose something tasteful that would make Gwen look stunning. Ianto knew full well that nothing on Earth could make Gwen Cooper look stunning, of course he didn't say that to Jack, though by the end of that particular day he certainly felt like saying a whole lot more than that. Quite frankly he was damn glad to see the back of her for two weeks.

Ianto slumped down on to his couch and yanked off his tie. He hated weddings mostly because he was reminded of the fact that he was never likely to have one of his own. He was in such a dark mood that he had declined Jack's invitation of a night together because he didn't want to ruin Jack's own cheeriness. Too much was going on in Ianto's head, the fact that hopefully Gwen would finally stop flirting with Jack was foremost on his mind, and the fact that Jack would hopefully stop flirting with her. No chance of that! Bloody 51st century morals, or lack thereof. Ianto had to smile to himself at that point, Jack was a flirt, but he wasn't unfaithful. The two of them had become incredibly close over the last few weeks, especially since Owen's 'death'. Ianto wasn't sure what had changed between them, but it felt good whatever it was and he wasn't about to question it. He yawned expansively realising he hadn't slept for nearly 30 hours. Bloody Nostrovites and bloody weddings. He got up and wandered through to his bedroom thinking it would probably be wise to attempt some sleep.

He awoke six hours later to strong arms encircling his body and Jack's head nuzzled against his neck. Ianto gently touched his hair with affection, wondering what time the older man had arrived in the night. Not that it mattered, it was just wonderful to wake up and find him there.

Breakfast together the following morning was a light hearted and chatty affair, with Jack turning Ianto's kitchen into the proverbial bomb site, but managing to serve up the best damn breakfast Ianto could remember having for a long time. The drive into the Hub was equally lively and both of them were laughing loudly by the time they entered through the roll door. Jack trotted straight up to his office to prepare for a conference call with the PM and Ianto went to the kitchen to get coffee ready for Tosh and Jack and prepare Myfanwy's breakfast.

Jack's good mood was shattered within five minutes of starting his conversation with the new PM, not that he minded her that much, after all she wasn't that bad to look at, but the West Midlands accent was really beginning to upset him and he kept glancing out of his office window in an effort to gain Ianto's attention. Ianto knew full well what Jack was up to as well and he studiously ignored his lover's efforts. This was one conversation Jack was not going to palm off on to him, it was bad enough talking to the Palace representative Ianto was in no way inclined to establish any kind of relations with the PM as well, especially one he hadn't voted for. Still if Jack had to suffer the PM, Ianto had to suffer cleaning out Janet's cell and Myffy's lair, everyone had to have at least one cross to bear.

As he set to his task Ianto found himself wondering how things would change for Gwen now that she was married. How long would it be before she asked for maternity leave, or before Rhys put more pressure on her to leave Torchwood? Ianto would understand if she chose that option, but Gwen didn't really seem like the babies type to him. He still could not decide deep down whether or not he considered her a friend. Ianto liked her, no doubt there. He appreciated the fact that she did stand up to Jack in a way that he couldn't, though sometimes he wished she wouldn't. Her flirting would piss him off no end and Ianto was still unsure how Jack viewed his relationship with her. Would he, if Rhys weren't in the picture? Of course he would. Ianto had no illusions Gwen could offer Jack everything that he couldn't. It was why Jack was so protective of them and Ianto had learnt to accept it. Jack's life was so impossibly different to his own, any semblance of normality must feel like a miracle. The bottom line, Jack HAD come back for him, done everything that Ianto had asked of him and somehow the two of them had managed to pull together some form of relationship that wasn't based around loneliness and comfort shagging. Ianto had truly believed that he would never find himself in love again, or even remotely content with his life yet here he was doing a stinking rotten job and smiling to himself about that fact that he was the only zoo keeper in the world with a dinosaur to muck out. The shower after was especially nice because for once the water heater in the Hub locker rooms was playing ball.

A quiet day was had by all and Owen suggested that they all retreat to his flat to watch movies and everyone agreed it would be a good thing. Ianto felt guilty eating his Chinese takeaway in front of his dead colleague though. Owen didn't appear to mind and Ianto suspected that he was just grateful for the company. A rift alert at 11pm brought the proceedings to a quick end and Ianto and Jack went back to the Hub to deal with it.

Some how Jack must've known, the Rift had spat someone back into the middle of Bute Park, without preamble they took her to Flat Holm Island. Ianto spent the entire journey with a traumatised eight year old girl called Julia tightly bundled in his arms as Jack drove the SUV and then the boat. He had barely glanced at the child, satisfied that Ianto could provide enough comfort without frightening her anymore than she was already. Ianto was good like that, knew all the right things to say and not to say. He had never met anyone with Ianto's inner strength and innate capacity to just understand and do whatever was asked of him without being asked. Of course Jack was well aware that their roles would be reversed as soon as the child was left in Helen's care. Flat Holm affected Ianto as badly as it affected him, the young Welshman would need some comfort when they got home though knowing Ianto he'd probably never admit to the need. Jack was just damn glad that Ianto had taken on the responsibility of Flat Holm during the time he'd been away. It was a measure of his strength of character, putting his own feelings aside to manage to Jack's abandoned problem. Flat Holm wasn't an easy thing to live with and much to his shame Jack knew full well he shouldn't have left it behind the way he did. With Ianto though it was in safe hands.

It was 10am by the time they got back to the mainland. Jack dropped Ianto back at his flat with instructions to get some sleep and then he drove back to the Hub and a whole pile of questions from Owen and Tosh. Jack logged the call out as a false alarm. Owen got on with his Weevil research project and Tosh was examining one of the many things from the archive yet to be fully studied. Jack decided to do battle with the paperwork and found himself wishing he was at Ianto's flat instead.

He started with the pile of post that Tosh had brought down from the tourist office. There were the usuals, stuff that Ianto dealt with, two medical journals for Owen and one squashy manila package with a London postmark. Jack ever the unsubtle person that he was ripped it open. A soft red piece of......a beret, a red UNIT beret fell on to his lap with a slip of paper attached.

_Jack, I want photos, Martha x._

Both Tosh and Owen looked up from their work when they heard Jack roar with laughter. It was a wonderful sound that disturbed Myfanwy enough to make her fly a circuit in the heights of the Hub squawking her head off before she went back into her lair. Tosh and Owen exchanged puzzled looks and smiles.

"You probably don't want to know Tosh." Owen advised, and for once she agreed with him.

Ianto came in at 4pm having had about 3 hours sleep. He was rubbish at sleeping and had been disturbed by another nightmare, so he had got up at 2, washed his car and done a run to the drycleaners before coming in to work. No sooner than he was in through the door than Jack was bellowing his name from the office, Ianto hadn't even had time to open his mouth to greet his colleagues. He offered Tosh one of his eye rolls and headed up to Jack's office. Owen and Tosh watched as the door was closed behind him, Jack and Ianto both clearly visible through the windows though. Jack was looking very leery in Owen's view as he carefully arranged something red on Ianto's head and stood back to admire his handiwork. A grin was spreading over Tosh's face as she recalled a conversation with Martha from a few weeks before. Owen glanced at her.

"What's so amusing?"

Tosh was blushing furiously. "It's cute, the way those two play with each other."

Owen's jaw dropped. "Tosh I really didn't need that image implanted in my brain."

"It makes them happy Owen."

He couldn't argue with that. "Yeah, doesn't mean I want to watch it though."

"Then why are you?"

He had to admit she had a point there.

Ianto wasn't quite sure where to put himself. He knew damn well that Owen and Tosh would be watching this little display from Jack, but he didn't have the heart to break Jack's playful mood by being surly. His cheeks, he was sure, were redder than the thing now sitting on his head and Jack was giving him those 'I'm undressing you' eyes. So Ianto stood there, a faint smile curving the edges of his lips in that way he knew that Jack couldn't resist.

"So.....er....a gift from Martha was it?"

Jack nodded pulling out his mobile phone. "She wants pictures. I was thinking I could send one now and then another.....later.....much later when you are more suitably unattired."

Ianto's blush deepened if there were at all possible. "I hope you were not thinking of sending naked Ianto photos. Tom would have a fit."

Jack was grinning. "We could use the cap to er....keep you....er.....covered."

Ianto found himself hoping it would be big enough because he knew full well that Jack would be sending those pictures, even if he had to wait until Ianto was asleep to do it.

"Yes, Jack, of course. Can I get coffee now?"

Jack shook his head lifted his phone and took a photo. He checked the image and seemingly satisfied he put his phone on his desk. A more serious expression crept over his face as he stepped forward and removed the cap from Ianto's head. It was placed next to the phone.

"Did you get any sleep today?"

Where had that come from?

"A couple of hours. Flat Holm always gives me the heebies for a couple of days."

Jack reached and grasped his hands. "I'm sorry to put you through that."

Ianto met his concerned look with one of absolute trust. "Don't. I'm just glad you're not dealing with it alone."

"I don't deserve you."

Ianto sighed, squeezing Jack's fingers tightly. "Jack. I would not be here if I didn't choose to be. I said I'd be there for you, no matter what. Everything else around us keeps changing. You are the only constant in my life. We've done our fair share of wrongs, but don't ever think that you don't deserve me. I want to be here, for you. What's brought this on Jack?"

Jack was looking at him so intently now that Ianto struggled to meet his gaze, but he held it nervous about what he was going to hear.

"Gwen, getting married. Here you are 24 years old and you've seen more pain than anyone should have to deal with in a whole life time. I just don't want you give up on having a life outside of this one."

Ianto smiled. "I have everything I want, right here in this room."

The relief on Jack's face was overwhelming. "Thank you Ianto."

"Of course, I'd move the desk back to where it used to be and probably get rid of that funny thing growing on it....." Ianto was smiling.

Jack shut him up with a kiss.


End file.
